Angel Season 5 Take II
by ShadowWren
Summary: AU version of Angel Season 5. Please R&R ! Please!
1. Serpent Covis

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own Angel, Buffy or any other works by Joss Whedon. I am a poor student trying to get by in the world; I can't deal with a lawsuit. The character Holly Marston is solely my possession, and anyone who uses this character without my EXPLICIT permission will be dealt with harshly.  
  
This is an AU version of Angel: Season 5 and will eventually include the present plotlines in the whole Illyria debacle. This features Spike and will include Cordelia (No, she will not be killed in this. Stupid Joss) and Connor. Allrighty then, on to the fic!!  
  
Angel Episode 5.01 "Serpent Covis" Writer: ShadowWren  
  
ANGEL (V.O):  
  
Previously on Angel and Buffy  
  
Season 2- Disharmony  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Imagine what could have happened if you'd gone nuts, and slept with Darla!  
  
Season 2- Reprise  
  
ANGEL throws DARLA out of the window.  
  
ANGEL and DARLA ripping each others clothes off, grinding against each other, moaning.  
  
Season 2-Disharmony  
  
ANGEL: You know I would never do that  
  
Season 3-Offspring  
  
ANGEL spins around and sees DARLA, heavily pregnant standing on the top landing leading to the lobby from outside.  
  
DARLA:  
  
Hello, lover.  
  
Season 3- Dad  
  
DARLA:  
  
This child, it's the one good thing we ever did together. You be sure to tell him that.  
  
DARLA stakes herself, exploding into a cloud of dust leaving behind a crying, living human baby boy.  
  
Season 3- Sleep Tight  
  
JUSTINE pulls out a knife and slices it across WESLEY'S neck. WESLEY falls to the ground holding his throat as Justine pulls CONNOR out of his grasp.  
  
Season 3- The Price  
  
FRED:  
  
The Destroyer! I remember... the Destroyer's coming...  
  
A dimensional tear opens and a huge, slimy horned beast comes through. GROO pulls CORDELIA back, and raises his axe. Everyone instinctively falls back.  
  
Something else emerges from the tear, somersaulting once, twice- -at which a glistening blade swipes at the demon's head cleaving it from his body- - and a third time, and lands on his feet as the demon falls dead out of frame.  
  
Camera pans up to see- a teenage boy roughly age 16, adorned with jewelry made from the teeth, bones and other trophies of the various demons that have fallen at his hand. The boy raises his weapon and aims it directly at ANGEL'S heart.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Hi dad.  
  
Season 3- Tomorrow  
  
SKIP:  
  
You're a great warrior Cordelia. The battle that we're all apart of is fought on many different planes and dimensions. You've outgrown this one. You've become, a Higher Being.  
  
CORDELIA rises up in a cone of light, sparkles around her.  
  
Season 4- Home  
  
LILAH:  
  
What we're offering you is a turn-key, state of the art, multitasking operation. What you do with it...well that's up to you  
  
Season 4-Home  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I really do love you.  
  
CONNOR :  
  
So what are you going to do about it?  
  
Raises the knife for a killing blow.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Prove it.  
  
The knife descends.  
  
Season 4- Home  
  
LILAH:  
  
I'm sorry Angel, but that wasn't part of the deal.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Value of compromise. Remember, Lilah? I need to see him.  
  
FRED:  
  
Who's Connor?  
  
SPIKE (V.O):  
  
And on Buffy...  
  
Season 7- Chosen  
  
BUFFY:  
  
I love you.  
  
SPIKE looks at BUFFY, a flood of emotions covering him. He smiles at her ironically.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
No you don't. But thanks for saying it.  
  
Hellmouth collapses. Buffy and the gang look out at the aftermath of the battle.  
  
GILES:  
  
I don't understand. What did this?  
  
BUFFY:  
  
Spike  
  
Season 7- Chosen  
  
WILLOW:  
  
We changed the world. I can feel them Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere.  
  
DAWN:  
  
We'll have to find them.  
  
WILLOW:  
  
We will.  
  
DAWN:  
  
Yeah, Buffy. What are we going to do now?  
  
Pans over to Buffy smiling, looking afar off.  
  
TEASER:  
  
SCENE- INT. WOLFRAM & HART, ANGEL'S OFFICE, EVENING  
  
Shot of the L.A. skyline. Slowly pans down towards the glowing lights and tall buildings of the city. Pans over to a tall tower with the name WOLFRAM & HART on the front. Pans over into the interior of the building. We see people, lawyers, and various demons milling around the lobby of the building. Pans up to an office with a plague reading: ANGEL, CEO. Camera pans into the office and we see ANGEL talking urgently on the phone.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Well what do you mean you can't fix surveillance? My god, have you forgotten this is an apocalypse they're facing ? Can't you, I don't know... Get one of your men to replace the damn camera ?  
  
Listens to whoever's on the phone. Cam focuses on his face which has a dark expression. As he continues to listen to the other person, ANGEL'S face grows even more furious.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
The main cam is broken? Then fix it you moron! If she dies, I swear your head will be on a platter waiting for the Senior Partners!  
  
Slams the phone back on the hook. Turns around swiftly to his desk and pulls out a folder. Camera focuses on the folder which has the name BUFFY on it. Pans over to ANGEL who wears a worried expression on his face.  
  
ANGEL (Softly):  
  
They have to be alright. They have to be. I can't lose anyone else.  
  
He turns his face to the left, and camera follows his face over to a picture of CORDELIA. Silently he begins to brood, holding the folder in his right hand. A knock on the door startles him, and he drops the folder.  
  
Camera pans over to front door where GUNN steps in looking worried.  
  
GUNN:  
  
Angel...  
  
ANGEL looks at GUNN wordlessly for a moment, then gets up from his desk and walks over towards the African American man.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What's up ?  
  
GUNN stares back looking apprehensive. He clears his throat and holds up a thin manila folder.  
  
GUNN:  
  
This just came back from Intel. I hate to say this man, but...  
  
Pans over to Angel looking annoyed.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Spit it out already, would ya ?  
  
GUNN hands the folder to ANGEL  
  
GUNN:  
  
Intel report says that exactly two hours ago, the town of Sunnydale just collapsed. It's decimated man. Local reports say that an earthquake triggered the collapse. Intel says that an immense concentration of magic caused it. Talked to the psychics and they sense death. A lot of death. That and some gibberish about a shift in the balance.  
  
Cut to ANGEL looking devastated.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What about Buffy and the others?  
  
GUNN:  
  
Nothing.  
  
ANGEL'S expression looks grave. Silently he brushes past GUNN and heads to the door. As he opens it, he turns around and looks at GUNN.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Did you tell the others ?  
  
Cut to GUNN:  
  
GUNN:  
  
No. I figured you could break the news to Wesley and Fred.  
  
Pans over to ANGEL'S face  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yeah.  
  
He turns and walks out the door. GUNN looks on helplessly, and the camera pans over to-  
  
WOLFRAM & HART, WESLEY'S OFFICE:  
  
Cam pans down to Wesley, wearing a serious expression, hands clasped on his desk. Camera pans over too- HOLLY MARSTON, a twenty-five year old, Caucasian woman about 5'6'', wearing a brown, sleeveless top and brown silk pants with long dark brown hair. HOLLY looks at WESLEY expectantly.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Anything else you want to know Mr. Pryce ?  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Just one more thing.  
  
Pans over to a drawer from which he produces a glowing , quartz orb. When HOLLY sees it, her eyes widen.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Is that what I think it is...  
  
WESLEY smirks.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
When you walked in for your interview, I noticed that this Pentoura Orb began glowing rather brightly, far more than usual. It only does so when a powerful magical avatar enters within it's immediate proximity. Let's cut the child's play shall we ? I know your strong magically, and I want to know what you are. Now.  
  
HOLLY looks amused while she listens to WESLEY speak. When he finishes, she leans back into her chair and holds up her palm. Golden sparkles spring into existence and gather around her hand.  
  
Cut to WESLEY looking intrigued  
  
Cuts back to HOLLY who extinguishes the light show with a flick of a wrist.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
I think you should know by now what I am.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
A witch ?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Not just any kind of witch. I'm a warrior of sorts, who wields the innate magick held within to aid in battle. Part of the Order of the Phoenix. You heard of it ?  
  
WESLEY looks on impressed.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I've heard rumors. It's said to be an order of witches who actively battle the forces of evil. Celtic in origin. You worship the goddess Morrigan right?  
  
HOLLY smiles.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Not really. We honor her more than anything. She's our patron goddess of destruction and we invoke her in our rites to help us rid the world of the darkness.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Demons ?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Any participant who willingly serve the forces of evil.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Is that why you're here ? To destroy us?  
  
HOLLY looks confused.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Are you evil ?  
  
WESLEY:  
  
No.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Then I don't have a problem.  
  
Cut to WESLEY looking thoughtful. He clears his throat and pushes a paper at HOLLY who picks it up.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
What's this?  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Well, you wanted to have this job, didn't you ?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Of course.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Then sign the paper and it's yours.  
  
Camera pans to HOLLY'S face looking suspicious.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
What's the catch ?  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Only that you agree to a reading with Lorne. He has empathy.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Oh. Okay.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Alright then. Let's get you to...  
  
His voice trails off. Camera trails over to the door where we see ANGEL, GUNN, and FRED standing there, looking upset. He gets up and walks up to the side of his desk and sits down.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
What's the matter?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
We need to talk. In private.  
  
ANGEL nods his head towards HOLLY who raises her eyebrows and stands up. Before she can leave however, WESLEY takes her hand, and halts her. She turns around looks quizzically at WESLEY. His actions do not go unnoticed by the gang, especially FRED.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
There's no need to send her away. She's one of us, a warrior of light. The pentoura orb confirmed it.  
  
Pans over to ANGEL who looks at HOLLY suspiciously.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Fine. Gunn got the report from Intel. Seems Sunnydale was destroyed by an unusual concentration of mystical energy.  
  
Pans to WESLEY who looks shocked, and a little dismayed.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
What about, about Buffy? And Willow, and Dawn. What about Faith ?  
  
Cuts to FRED who walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder as a sign of sympathy.  
  
FRED:  
  
We don't know. Surveillance lost the main camera, and can't get a visual on the Sunnydale situation so we can find out what exactly happened. Lorne has his contacts searching for them, and we have the psychics on it, but we won't get anything until later.  
  
LORNE (V.O):  
  
Which may be too late.  
  
Camera pans up to see Lorne wearing a bright yellow suit and checkered shoes entering WESLEY'S office. Switches to HOLLY who studies LORNE quietly. LORNE looks at HOLLY and smiles.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Well aren't you a golden ball of sunshine? What's your name cupcake?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
It's Holly. I assume your Lorne? Lorne the empath?  
  
LORNE:  
  
One and the same sweetie. Do you want a reading done?  
  
Cut to HOLLY shaking her head playfully  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Not right now. It seems that whatever your dealing with here is important.  
  
Cuts to FRED who looks curious.  
  
FRED:  
  
Do you know what's been going on here?  
  
Cut to HOLLY shaking her head, serious now.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
No, not really. I wasn't even aware that there was an apocalypse going on right now. Who's the baddie?  
  
ANGEL studies HOLLY carefully.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
The First. The first evil to ever exist. It is, well it was was trying to open the hellmouth in Sunnydale, CA. You ever heard of it ?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
The first? I've heard rumors along the East Coast, but I thought it was just that. A rumor to scare witches at night when they think of doing naughty things. As for Sunnydale? I've been there about 10 years ago. I was around 15,16 then.  
  
The gang looks thoughtfully at her. Angel frowns momentarily then relaxes.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Well, the First isn't a rumor. It's real, very real. I just hope Buffy and the others managed to- -  
  
BUFFY(V.O):  
  
Kick it's ass? Oh, we did that all right.  
  
ANGEL and the others pause, then turn and run out to the Lobby where they find...  
  
SCENE: INT. LOBBY:  
  
...Buffy standing there looking worse for wear. Camera view shifts to include view of XANDER, FAITH, DAWN, ANDREW, GILES, ROBIN, WILLOW and about twenty something girls looking frightfully at the various creatures mulling around.  
  
BUFFY:  
  
What? No hug?  
  
TEASER ENDS  
  
Credits roll  
  
ACT I  
  
SCENE: INT. LOBBY, NIGHT  
  
ANGEL and the gang watch shocked as BUFFY and the scoobies stand there, waiting for a reaction. The silence is broken when FRED runs to WILLOW and hugs her, much to KENNEDY'S displeasure. GUNN goes to help FAITH support ROBIN, and WESLEY, and HOLLY run towards the girls when one of them collapses. ANGEL stands frozen for a minute just watching his ex-girlfriend stand there, patiently waiting for a reaction. He then looks through the crowd looking for his Childe, his heart beating in terror when he doesn't find him.  
  
ANGEL (Slowly):  
  
Where is Spike?  
  
BUFFY stiffens in pain, and ANGEL grabs her and holds her close as she starts sobbing, uncaring if the entire firm could see him comforting the Slayer. FRED lets go of WILLOW and starts directing the girls to Medical, to get checked up on. HOLLY looks on helplessly, a girl in her arms as she watches the scene. Lifting the girl into her arms fully, HOLLY goes towards XANDER and GILES and leads them to Medical. As she goes back, she runs into WESLEY and LORNE who are directing DAWN into a chair. As they go back, she sits down next to DAWN.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Sweetheart, are you alright? Do you need anything? An icepack? Food? Water?  
  
Camera pans down to see her brushing DAWN'S hair with her hand. Cuts over to DAWN who silently begins to cry as HOLLY holds her. Cut to WILLOW watching silently as HOLLY gives DAWN the comfort she just couldn't give, ignoring KENNEDY as she tries to gain her attention. She silently turns and walks off to the infirmry leaving KENNEDY to fume.  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, ANGEL'S OFFICE, LATE MORNING  
  
ANGEL,BUFFY,FAITH,GILES, and XANDER are in the office sitting around. All four of them are silent, reliving the events that led to this moment. The camera pans over to the door which opens revealing WESLEY, FRED, and GUNN. FRED moves over to the leather couch where BUFFY is sitting, silently offering herself as a support system which BUFFY takes gratefully. WESLEY and GUNN stand near ANGEL.  
  
GUNN:  
  
Uh, I don't want to be the harbringer of pain and all, but I think it's time to you know get the facts of what went down in the hellmouth.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Gunn this has to wait until later. Can't you see how much pain their in right now? They need time to rest, get themselves together, and they can't do that with you breathing down their necks, looking for facts!  
  
GUNN grows irritated. Pans down to his clenched and shaking fist.  
  
GUNN:  
  
Look Angel, as much as I feel for their situation, we have to get the facts. For all we know, the First is getting ready for round two and we can't take it on, not after what happened.  
  
GILES:  
  
Angel, I appreciate your concern with our will being, but Mr. Gunn is right. The First could make a second appearance, and it might strike here next. You need the facts.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
What exactly happened?  
  
FAITH hops off ANGEL'S desk and sits down next to FRED and BUFFY  
  
FAITH:  
  
Pretty much what you already know. B here came up with the idea to make every potential a real slayer, we went to the hellmouth, got our asses kicked by the Turok-Han, Spike saved us, Willow empowered us, and we got the hell outta dodge. B went all Matrixy on us, got on the bus before the hellmouth collapsed, and here we are.  
  
ANGEL and GUNN look at BUFFY who watches them with red, steely eyes.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
How did Spike do it?  
  
ANGEL looks down in shame  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Me.  
  
GUNN:  
  
What?  
  
WESLEY (Shocked):  
  
How?  
  
ANGEL (cont.):  
  
I went down to Sunnydale to help Buffy fight the big bad. Got knocked on my ass by this punk priest who worked for the First. Buffy slayed him, and I gave her the amulet.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
What amulet?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
The one Lilah gave me with the file in the lobby.  
  
WESLEY tips his head back and pinches his nose in fustration. GUNN bows his head.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I was meant to wear it but...Buffy chose the better man.  
  
Silence surrounds the room. GILES gets up and begins polishing his glasses.  
  
GILES:  
  
Regardless of how Spike did it, he died a hero and saved us all. If it wasn't for his sacrifice, I don't think anyone of us would of made it out there alive.  
  
XANDER (Thoughtfully):  
  
Giles' is right.  
  
BUFFY opens her mouth to say something, but then the door opens, and WILLOW and HOLLY walk in.  
  
WILLOW:  
  
Guys, we just got a big problem. A really big problem.  
  
Pans on to BUFFY'S face looking apprehensive.  
  
Fades to Black  
  
Act II  
  
SCENE: INT. LOMA BANK, LOBBY, AFTERNOON  
  
Outside of the bank, myriads of police cars are parked near it with hundreds of police officers running to and fro, shouting orders at each other, cocking their guns against the bank. Pans into the bank. Four Edethroi demons, each being serpentine in nature with opaque eyes and yellowish-brownish complexion prowl around the bank lobby. About 34 people are huddled together in a small corner, one little boy crying as his mother tries to hush him. Camera cuts to the lead demon who has in is grip a male teenager. Cuts to the teen's face. It's Connor.  
  
DEMON 1:  
  
Speak up boy! Don't try to play stupid with me. I know what you are, you stink of the light. Tell me where the Carbodanian sickle is. I sense it's presence.  
  
CONNOR (weakly):  
  
I don't know what your talking about, I swear. I don't even know what a Carbodian sickle is. I swear on my life, just don't hurt the others.  
  
The DEMON, enraged throws CONNOR into a nearby cubicle. He shatters it upon entry, and a woman screams in terror.  
  
DEMON 2:  
  
Shut up woman! Shut up or I'll tear your tongue out, and feed it to the gods.  
  
ANGEL (V.O.):  
  
That wouldn't be a nice treat for the gods then would it?  
  
The DEMONS turn around and see ANGEL standing 10 feet away from them. ANGEL smirks, and the second DEMON realizes who this is.  
  
DEMON 2 (whispering):  
  
Angelus...  
  
ANGEL (cont.):  
  
When will you figure out that you can't get what you want, if your choking people to death! You need finesse, a little torture maybe?  
  
DEMON 1:  
  
This is no concern of yours vampire. Desist from your interfering or my fist ripping out your heart will the last thing you ever see!  
  
ANGEL frowns and moves closer to the DEMONS. Cut to CONNOR as he slowly comes to conciousness. He blinks as his vision clears, then begins to stand up, wincing as he's pricked by glass and jostles sore muscles. Pans over to ANGEL'S right hand which is behind his back concealing a stake.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Awww, are you trying to arouse me? Now, now none of that...  
  
In a flash, the stake is thrown at DEMON 1 and hits it straight in the eye. It screams in pain and collapses, spurting purple blood. Cuts over to CONNOR releasing the prisoners and directing them to the doors.  
  
ANGEL (cont.):  
  
Really need to work on your death threats.  
  
Pans over to the remaining DEMONS rushing at ANGEL, trying to overtake him. ANGEL rushes towards them, feints, does a back somersault and landing on his feet, grabs DEMON 4 and throws him into the remains of the first DEMON. He's punched in the gut, but grabs DEMON 2 's fist as it aims for his head. ANGEL twists, and flips the DEMON on his back. DEMON 3 grabs ANGEL and throws him into the wall. ANGEL gets up in time to see CONNOR throw a small pen knife at DEMON 3. It hits DEMON 3 in its neck, causing it to screech in rage until ANGEL throws a mini axe and kills it. DEMON 2 gets up and throws a punch at CONNOR which the boy ducks, then is punched in the gut, and tripped over. ANGEL picks up the fallen mini axe and chops off DEMON 2's head. ANGEL drops the axe and bends over, catching his weight while watching CONNOR carefully. CONNOR'S eyes glaze over for a minute then refocuses as CONNOR turns towards ANGEL.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
What were those things?  
  
ANGEL looks longingly at CONNOR.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Things you can't, shouldn't have to worry about.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
You seem familiar.  
  
ANGEL (surprised):  
  
I do?  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Yeah.  
  
ANGEL (awkwardly):  
  
You should leave before the police go in and find you.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
What about you?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I'll be alright.  
  
CONNOR nods slowly and turns away. As he reaches the emergency doors, he turns around and looks at his mysterious protector.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Thanks.  
  
ANGEL smiles as CONNOR leaves. He ignores the shout of officers as he watches the spot where his son once stood.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Goodbye...son.  
  
ANGEL leaves. Camera pans through the bank over to the L.A. skyline.  
  
Fade To Black  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, LOBBY, NIGHT  
  
ANGEL, FRED, GUNN, and WESLEY accompany the SOOBIES to the lobby. Everyone is packed and ready to leave. ANGEL turns to face BUFFY.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
So...  
  
BUFFY:  
  
So...  
  
The two smile at each other awkwardly, BUFFY goes to ANGEL and gives him a hug. ANGEL kisses the top of her forehead.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Going to England, huh?  
  
BUFFY:  
  
Yeah. Giles wants to restart the Council, and start training the new Slayers.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Wish you could of stayed.  
  
BUFFY smiles sadly.  
  
BUFFY:  
  
You know I can't  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I know.  
  
BUFFY:  
  
It's just, its too hard to be here and know that Spike died just a couple hours away. I, I can't.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I know...I miss him too.  
  
WILLOW separates from the group and heads over to ANGEL. BUFFY waves at him and moves out the way.  
  
WILLOW:  
  
Hey Angel.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Hey.  
  
WILLOW:  
  
I just wanted to give you this...  
  
WILLOW produces the amulet to ANGEL who takes it with a quizzical expression.  
  
WILLOW:  
  
I know you probably don't want it, but I can't give it to Buffy. Besides that, you are the only one with the resources to investigate this thing. See if it still has some power. Could you do that? For me? For Spike?  
  
ANGEL looks at WILLOW for a long moment, then hugs her.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Ok.  
  
WILLOW:  
  
Bye.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
See you around.  
  
WILLOW:  
  
See you.  
  
WILLOW heads for the exit then turns around.  
  
WILLOW:  
  
Cordelia and Connor will be okay.  
  
Camera pans to ANGEL'S face which has a shocked expression  
  
ANGEL:  
  
How?  
  
WILLOW smirks  
  
WILLOW:  
  
I'm the most powerful witch on the planet. Did you think a spell like that could effect me?  
  
WILLOW smiles again and exits.  
  
The camera pans outside of WOLFRAM & HART, then slowly fades to black.  
  
END 


	2. The Cautionary Tale of Dead & Deader

Disclaimer: I do not own Joss work. Nuff said.  
  
This is an AU version of Angel Season 5 which will feature Spike, Cordelia, and Connor. It might even include a certain lawyer which we love, yet despise. Tara will be coming along in later episodes, and I will add more Scoobie interaction with AI. People please read this fic and review, please!!! Thank you.  
  
Angel Episode 5.02 "Revamp" Writer: Shadow Wren  
  
Angel (V.O.):  
  
Previously on Angel.  
  
Season 3- Tomorrow  
  
Skip:  
  
You're a great warrior Cordelia. The battle that we're all apart of is fought on many different planes and dimensions. You've outgrown this one. You've become a Higher Being.  
  
Cordelia rises in a cone of light.  
  
Season 4 – Home  
  
Fred:  
  
Who's Connor?  
  
Lilah:  
  
What we're offering you is a turn key, state of the art, multitasking operation. What you do with it...well that's up to you.  
  
Season 5- Serpent Covis  
  
Holly:  
  
Anything else you want to know Mr. Pryce?  
  
Wesley:  
  
Just one more thing.  
  
Produces the Pentoura Orb.  
  
Wesley:  
  
Let's cut the child's play shall we?  
  
Cut to Holly looking amused  
  
Holly:  
  
I think you should know by now what I am.  
  
Pans over to Angel looking suspiciously at Holly.  
  
Angel:  
  
The First. The first evil to ever exist.  
  
Angel (V.O.):  
  
Goodbye...son.  
  
Watches the spot where his son had stood.  
  
TEASER  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, LOBBY, AFTERNOON  
  
Shot of L.A. skylight. Camera pans down to the exterior of Wolfram & Hart Tower. Cuts to the interior of the lobby. ANGEL, WES, and LORNE are at the main desk analyzing the amulet given to ANGEL by WILLOW.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Does it glow?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
No. It doesn't do anything. I had the psychics check this thing top to bottom. Nothing comes off of it. Only thing they can get off of it is a sense of power.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Have you found a way to activate it?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
No. Closet thing I could get is that it takes a lot of internal energy to activate this thing.  
  
Cut to LORNE looking apprehensive.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Is that how Spike did it?  
  
Pans to ANGEL looking sharply at LORNE with a startled expression.  
  
ANGEL (hesitant):  
  
Uh, yeah. I guess that's how Spike managed to utilize the amulet. What I don't get is how he tapped into enough power to decimate the hellmouth. The amulet is a conduit of sorts. For Spike to tap into enough power to destroy a hellmouth, it's mind-boggling.  
  
Pans out to include ANGEL, LORNE, and WESLEY'S thoughtful expression as they contemplate the events leading to the arrival of the amulet.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Well, I personally believe that this amulet should be contained until more answers can be revealed. It's obvious that this amulet is very powerful and dangerous. If we- -  
  
HOLLY (V.O.):  
  
Mr. Pryce! Mr. Pryce!  
  
Camera pans over to see HOLLY jogging over to where WESLEY, ANGEL, and LORNE are standing. She waves at ANGEL who nods to her and hugs LORNE, then goes over to WESLEY.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Mr. Pryce sir, the shipment of Valoukian scrolls you ordered just came in. You need to come and sign the invoice for the shipment.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Thank you Ms. Marston. Are all the scrolls I requested accounted for?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Yes sir. Thirty-two scrolls ready and waiting for you. You just need to sign the invoice.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Alright then. I'll be along in a minute.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Ok.  
  
HOLLY turns to leave, but something catches her eye. Pans over to ANGEL'S hand which holds the amulet. Cuts to HOLLY'S eyes widening in fear.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Mr. Angel sir. You shouldn't have that, that thing with you.  
  
Cuts to ANGEL looking worried.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What do you mean? Do you know what this thing is?  
  
Cuts to HOLLY nodding her head frantically. Pans over to WESLEY and LORNE listening in.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
In the order there were legends about an amulet that absorbed the essence of the wearer. It bestowed great magical power on the wielder, but there was a terrible price. The very essence of the wearer is absorbed into the amulet while their corporeal form is decimated.  
  
ANGEL (Shocked):  
  
Then that means that Spike, he's...  
  
HOLLY:  
  
It's possible. I'm not certaint of the accuracy of these legends, but if they are then...  
  
WESLEY:  
  
We need to get him out as soon as possible.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
That's just the thing. I don't know if the legends are 100 % accurate. It's been passed on as stories for over five hundred years. For all you know, it could house a demonic being. No offense Lorne.  
  
LORNE grins  
  
LORNE:  
  
No problem sweet cheeks.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Is there a possible way to make sure that there's no booby traps in this thing?  
  
HOLLY (Thoughtfully):  
  
I'm not sure if it's possible. I could try though. That is, if you don't mind me doing this.  
  
ANGEL smiles at HOLLY. Cut to WESLEY and LORNE looking pleased.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
If you think you can figure this thing out, you're welcome to try.  
  
HOLLY gives a small smile and holds out her hand. Camera focuses on the amulet being placed in HOLLY'S hands. HOLLY nods once, and starts breathing in and out deeply. A small wind picks up gradually around her. Cuts to WESLEY taking a step, then stopping himself. Cuts back to HOLLY who is murmuring softly to herself. Suddenly HOLLY throws her head back, and the winds become stronger. Cut to the amulet glowing in a golden light. A bright flash resounds through the lobby, and when the flash fades, the amulet is gone. Pans to HOLLY looking shocked, and ANGEL looking petrified.  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, MAIN LAB, LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Camera pans into the lab where GUNN is watching FRED direct some assistants with a project. As FRED walks over to GUNN, a golden flash resounds through the lab, causing many of the lab staff to drop to the floor and start screaming. When the flash fades, the amulet appears on FRED'S desk. Cut to FRED and GUNN'S shocked faces.  
  
GUNN (slowly):  
  
What the hell was that?  
  
Cuts back to the amulet which releases a black cloud which circles within itself, becoming more solid. As it solidifies, a loud primal scream pierces the air. The door to the lab breaks open and ANGEL, WESLEY, LORNE, and HOLLY run into the room only to see the cloud of particles take on a human shape. Camera focuses on the human, screaming shape which is soon revealed to be the form of SPIKE. As SPIKE finishes his scream, he collapses on the ground, panting and cursing. Cut to ANGEL'S eyes widening.  
  
ANGEL (Shocked):  
  
Spike?  
  
SPIKE gets up and upon seeing ANGEL promptly starts cursing.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
Oh, bloody sodding hell!  
  
Fades To Black  
  
END TEASER  
  
Credits Roll  
  
ACT I  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, LAB, AFTERNOON  
  
SPIKE stares at ANGEL with an expression that shows pain, fear, and annoyance. Pans over to HOLLY who holds her breath, waiting. Cuts to GUNN, FRED, WESLEY, and LORNE who just stand there, shocked into silence. Cuts back to ANGEL who slowly steps forward towards SPIKE.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Alright Spike. Just calm down okay? I know your probably confused, and hurting right now, but all you need to do is- -  
  
SPIKE:  
  
Is this hell?  
  
ANGEL (confused):  
  
What? No!  
  
SPIKE:  
  
This has to be hell. 'Cause there's no way in hell I would be stuck with you if I got my bleeding reward for saving the world and all that rot.  
  
Pans over to ANGEL starting to look annoyed.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Look, that's it! You want to know where you are Spike? You want to know where you are! Fine. Your in L.A., you died, the hellmouth's gone and your stuck here with me, in Wolfram and Hart. Now shut up, and let Fred take you to the infirmary so we can analyze you and kick your ass out to the curb!  
  
ANGEL stalks out of the lab. Pans over to HOLLY stepping forward to the vampire, slowly.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Your William the Bloody? The childe of Angelus?  
  
SPIKE:  
  
It's Spike woman, and yes I am he. What's it to ya?  
  
HOLLY nods and turns to go back to the lobby.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Dawn misses you a lot. She cries a lot about you.  
  
Cut to SPIKE'S eyes widening in shock. He rushes over and grabs HOLLY tightly by the arms. WESLEY gets enraged and goes over to pry HOLLY from SPIKE's grip, but stops himself when HOLLY flashes a look of warning at him.  
  
SPIKE (agitated):  
  
Where did you see her huh? What the hell did you do to her you- -  
  
HOLLY's eyes turn opaque and a wind starts blowing in the lab, shattering vials and turning over tables. When SPIKE sees this, he gulps loudly.  
  
SPIKE (muttering):  
  
Oh, sh- -  
  
HOLLY (in a rage):  
  
Dispersas !  
  
SPIKE goes flying through the window of the main office of the lab, down to the second level below. Cut to HOLLY breathing heavily, and pans over to GUNN and FRED looking on frightened, cuts back to SPIKE smashing a table upon contact. The lab workers still standing start screaming and run around desperately looking for a way out of the lab. Cuts back to HOLLY raising her hand.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Silence!  
  
Immediately silence occurs. Pans over to SPIKE lying there trying to speak. He opens his mouth and no words come out. Pans to the lab workers holding their throats trying to make sounds growing more panicked by the minute when they realize that they can't make a sound. Cuts back to WESLEY, GUNN, FRED, and LORNE slowly walking over to where HOLLY stands. Cuts to FRED with fear on her face as she witnesses the magnitude of HOLLY'S power.  
  
FRED (in awe):  
  
How?  
  
HOLLY calms down and her eyes turn back to their natural chocolate color. She waves her hand, and noise suddenly comes back as everyone, SPIKE included can speak again. She looks down at SPIKE hard.  
  
HOLLY (angrily):  
  
How dare you get into my face, with the balls to accuse me of harming that sweet, innocent girl! For your information William, I merely comforted her while she bawled her eyes out over you!  
  
Pans over to SPIKE slowly getting up, still weak and disoriented by his resurrection and in pain due to HOLLY'S display of power. He staggers, but quickly rights himself and gazes at HOLLY with fear, and respect for her power.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
Bloody Hell. That was- -that was pretty damn powerful witch. Bet you could go toe to toe against Red with that kind of mojo.  
  
HOLLY relaxes, and FRED gives a sigh of relief, thankful that her lab wouldn't be decimated. HOLLY smiles, but her eyes are still narrowed as she looks at the vampire.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Do you mean Willow? Nah, I could never reach the level of raw power she possesses. That girl is practically a goddess. Believe, me I know. I've met one before.  
  
WESLEY (intrigued):  
  
You did? When?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
2000. In the good ole mother country. I was meditating.  
  
WESLEY (awed):  
  
Fascinating.  
  
HOLLY (dryly):  
  
Quite.  
  
SCENE: INT. ALLEY, NIGHT  
  
A woman is walking through the alley when a can clatters. She stops, looking around to see if anyone is there, then turns back and resumes walking. Another object, this time a garbage can smashes against the wall. Cuts to the woman's frightened face. She turns around and starts running as fast as she can, heading towards the back of the alley. As she nears it, she turns around and slows down, smiling to herself. After she catches her breath she turns around just in time to scream as she sees a VAMPIRE in game face, grinning at her. She turns back towards the alley only to scream again as she sees a second VAMPIRE, also in game face walking towards her.  
  
VAMPIRE 2:  
  
What's the rush?  
  
Cuts back to the woman who backs up into VAMPIRE 1 who grabs her by the arms, keeping her from getting away. She starts crying, and begins to beg.  
  
WOMAN (crying):  
  
Please don't hurt me. I need to go home. I have a son, and he'll get scared if I don't come back. Please, I'm begging you, I'm begging you!  
  
VAMPIRE 1 looks at VAMPIRE 2 and it looks as if they're actually contemplating the woman's words. Then VAMPIRE 1 grins.  
  
VAMPIRE 1:  
  
Nope!  
  
As the woman screams hysterically, VAMPIRE 1 sinks his fangs into her, draining her blood. He throws her to VAMPIRE 2 who finishes draining her, then drops her body to the ground. He grins, sated.  
  
VAMPIRE 2:  
  
That was pretty damn good!  
  
VAMPIRE 1:  
  
Hell yeah. Hey, want to go grab a bite at Sunni's Café?  
  
VAMPIRE 2:  
  
Alright, man.  
  
They turn to go, only to stop and scream in pain and anguish as their faces start smoking, and they burst first into flames, then dust. As the dust settles, a man in his late forties wearing a black robe with a crimson cloak walks over to the woman's body. He kneels down and inspects her body. When he sees the bite marks, he shakes his head and places his hand on the marks. Cut to the man as he whispers silently to himself. Camera pans down to the wounds which begin closing in and seamlessly form into untouched skin. The man grins.  
  
MAN:  
  
There, there. Much better.  
  
He touches the woman's forehead and silently shimmers away, leaving only the woman's clothes. Pans out to view of the entire city.  
  
Fades To Black.  
  
ACT II  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, LAB, NIGHT  
  
The gang are on the second floor of the lab. WESLEY is looking through a microscope and FRED is holding a beeping instrument over SPIKE. Cut to SPIKE grimacing as the energy in the device washes over him time and time again as FRED completes her evaluation.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
Are you done pet?  
  
FRED:  
  
Almost. Everything checks out, you're free to go.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
Good. Can't wait to get out of this hellhole, no offense luv.  
  
FRED: None taken. Got anything Wes?  
  
Pans over to WESLEY releasing the microscope and taking off his glasses. He glances over and the camera pans over to show HOLLY reading a text, and LORNE and GUNN directing the cleanup crew. Cuts back over to WESLEY.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Well, there's nothing out of the ordinary. He will be out of phase from this dimension when he's in an extended period of rest, but other than that he should be fine. So long as Spike stays active until his essence stays in sync with this dimension on a permanent basis.  
  
FRED nods and deactivates the device she was using. SPIKE hops off the table and sits in a nearby chair.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
So, is the Slayer alright?  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Yes, Spike. Buffy, Faith, and the others for the most part turned out alright. There's more Slayers now though, but- -  
  
SPIKE (interrupting):  
  
So Red's mojo worked then?  
  
FRED:  
  
Yep. That's what I admire about Willow, her magic is so, intense. Hey Wes, remember when Willow came over to re-soul Angel?  
  
WESLEY (grinning faintly):  
  
How could I forget? She was...primal that day.  
  
Cut to SPIKE looking confused.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
Wait just one bleeding minute. You all have met Red before the whole First Evil crap?  
  
FRED:  
  
Well, Wes met Willow before when she was in high school, I met her when the B-word - -  
  
SPIKE (interrupting):  
  
B-word?  
  
GUNN:  
  
Buffy. When Buffy died.  
  
FRED (cont.):  
  
Then I called Willow to help us re-soul Angel when he lost his soul a few months ago, and she kicked Jasmine's skanky, evil ass.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Plus we met Faith. Well, they met Faith for the first time. I met her during Buffy's senior year, then again when she tortured me, and then when I broke her out of prison.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
Oh ho! So you're the one's that broke Faith out of the slammer, eh? Pretty damn big of you.  
  
SPIKE points at HOLLY  
  
SPIKE:  
  
And you? When did you meet Faith?  
  
HOLLY looks up at SPIKE and grins.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
When she came here. Nice girl. We have the same taste in clothes.  
  
WESLEY looks at HOLLY. Pans over to GUNN and LORNE looking at her weird.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Really?  
  
HOLLY smirks.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Really.  
  
ANGEL (V.O.):  
  
And while you gossip about the past, and trade clothing secrets, people are dying and taken away.  
  
Pans over to show ANGEL walk into the lab, and deposit a file next to WESLEY. WESLEY raises his eyebrows, but takes the file, skimming through the contents. When he closes it, a worried expression crosses his face.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Oh dear.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
My thoughts exactly.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Uh, not to burst your inner mono, but don't you think we should all get the scoop here?  
  
ANGEL looks sheepish.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Oh yeah, sorry guys.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
What's the what?  
  
Pans out to show everyone looking at SPIKE weirdly.  
  
SPIKE (defensively):  
  
What? So I picked up a habit from Sunnyhell, big deal!  
  
ANGEL (rolling his eyes):  
  
Anyway, the man were dealing with here is Pierce Coulder. He's a big time sorcerer here in the West Coast. He's about 48; uh he's six feet two inches. He specializes in Internment Acquisitions.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Internment Acquisitions?  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Grave robbing.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Oh. He's a necromancer.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Right. According to files, he's helped out the old Wolfram & Hart with a few projects. He specializes in infusing demonic essences into mortal corpses.  
  
FRED (disgusted):  
  
Eww! Gross!  
  
GUNN:  
  
What's he doing in L.A.?  
  
WESLEY:  
  
According to the file he's raising a demon army of sorts. Making them infiltrate the human world, place themselves in society. Then, when the time comes and he's ready- -  
  
SPIKE:  
  
They'll strike. Bloody pathetic if you ask me.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Well nobody did.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
Screw you!  
  
Pans over to ANGEL heading toward SPIKE. FRED gets in between the two before they can go at it.  
  
FRED:  
  
Stop it! Right now! We don't have time for this crap. I know you guys aren't the best of friends. That's nice. We don't have time to watch you two making fools of yourselves. Now Angel, you and Holly should go to Pierce's lair and keep him from making more demons. Gunn and Wes? Your on research. Lorne? You and Spike are going to find out where his minions are, and then security are going to take them down. Got it?  
  
The others look at FRED shocked. Silently they go about their duties, and FRED walks off to help research.  
  
Fade To Black.  
  
ACT III  
  
SCENE: INT. WESTWOOD MANOR, L.A., NIGHT  
  
ANGEL and HOLLY walk up to a brick mansion, with a gargoyle on it's front. ANGEL views the surroundings around him and rolls his eyes.  
  
ANGEL (muttering):  
  
Pathetic.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
What was that?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Nothing.  
  
Camera pans over to ANGEL as he kicks the door open. He and HOLLY creep silently into the house. As they creep, a guard comes out and spots them.  
  
GUARD:  
  
Hey!  
  
ANGEL:  
  
So much for the warm welcome.  
  
The Camera pans over to the guard rushing at ANGEL. As the guard throws a right hook, ANGEL ducks and punches him in the gut. As the guard doubles over, ANGEL grabs his neck and twists, breaking it. He looks at HOLLY and she nods. They commence their search for the necromancer and discover a steel door. HOLLY raises her hand and brushes it against the door for any traces of mystical energy as ANGEL watches on. Finally HOLLY lets her arm down. Cuts to ANGEL'S anxious face.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Are you done?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Yeah. There's no direct trace of magic on the door. However, there is a lot of indirect energy flowing against the door. This guy is really strong magically if anything else.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
That doesn't change what we need to do. We have to stop him now before he tries to take over the West Coast.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
I'm just saying- -  
  
ANGEL:  
  
God, Cordelia!  
  
Camera pans over to see ANGEL'S shocked expression. HOLLY on the other hand nods like she expected it all along and opens the door. They see a room where the necromancer is busy infusing a demon in the corpse. As he finishes, ANGEL and HOLLY step into the room.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Quite the operation you've got there.  
  
PIERCE:  
  
Yeah, well all good things come to an unfortunate end.  
  
PIERCE gestures at ANGEL and sends him flying into a pile of dark magic texts. As he lays there sprawled on the floor, PIERCE sends a blade at HOLLY who stops it in its tracks with a wave of her hand. When she does this, PIERCE pauses.  
  
PIERCE:  
  
What's this then? A fledgling witch? Think you can take me little girl?  
  
HOLLY (smirking):  
  
Bring it on Gramps.  
  
Cut to PIERCE forming and throwing a bolt of lighting which HOLLY dodges. She holds her right hand and sends PIERCE flying into the wall. After she does that, HOLLY gets a bowl and places a sprig of rosemary, a dash of basil, and a knife. She grinds up the rosemary and basil and coats it on the knife. As PIERCE gets up, she starts chanting.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
I summon you the almighty spirits of the dead, To aid me in my rite as I banish a harbringer of death unto his doom.  
  
PIERCE (scared):  
  
No!  
  
HOLLY (cont.):  
  
I offer you rosemary for a blessing, and basil under a silver moon; To protect your ghostly movements, and grant to you a special boon. Spirits! I summon thee, destroy this caster! Blessed Be.  
  
As HOLLY chants camera pans to the knife which begins to glow silver. At the crux of her incantation, HOLLY throws the knife which hits PIERCE straight in the heart. As he screams and writhes, HOLLY evokes the equal armed cross on her chest and recites the Lord's prayer. When she does so, PIERCE'S skin begins to glow red, as slowly he begins to burn to ashes. Cuts to ANGEL who watches silently as PIERCE dies. When it's over, he gets up and stands next to HOLLY.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Well, that was a blast.  
  
HOLLY (dryly):  
  
You think?  
  
DEMON (V.O.):  
  
I think it's not over yet.  
  
Pans to the body of the dead woman which opens its eyes and starts to glow a crimson red. Cuts to ANGEL who quickly grabs a sword and chops it's head off, turning it to dust. As HOLLY watches, she start to grin.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
ACT IV  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, INFIRMARY, NIGHT  
  
ANGEL sits in a chair next to the comatose CORDELIA. He slowly gets up, and kisses her forehead. As he sits back down, he sees a shadowy figure. As the figure steps forward, its revealed to be HOLLY.  
  
HOLLY (nodding towards CORDELIA):  
  
So this is the girl of your dreams. The one who's so much like me that you mistake me for her.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Holly, I- -  
  
HOLLY:  
  
It's okay. I totally understand. I did the same thing my freshman year of college when my boyfriend died after a demon attacked. Is she a witch?  
  
ANGEL (shaking his head):  
  
No. She's a seer. My seer. At least, she used to be until that, that thing used her to manifest in the world.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
The First?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
No. An agent of the First.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Oh. You love her?  
  
ANGEL ponders HOLLY'S question and smiles, despite himself.  
  
ANGEL (crying):  
  
Yeah, I do. I really do.  
  
Camera pans over to HOLLY sitting next to ANGEL hugging him as he sobs over things lost. Pans out to view WOLFRAM & HART exterior.  
  
Fades to Black.  
  
END  
  
Author's Note: Ok folks, that was the second chapter of Angel Season 5 Take 2. As always please R&R if you liked it, or even if you didn't like it. Tell me how I can make it better. I hope you guys liked my presentation of Spike. I wasn't sure I could write him in good, but I did my best. Next chapter/episode will be a knockoff of the original season 5 episode 5, Life of The Party with only minor adjustments. After that, prepare for the return of our favorite pet werewolf, Oz. I also ask for reviewers to tell me when they want Cordelia to return. She will definitely make numerous appearances during this project. I just don't know when. I will also be working on a project with two other fic writers , well more like do new episodes with them. So, I might be a little slow with the upcoming chapters. Love ya! Ciao! 


	3. Author Note

Author's Note: Oh my god people, so sorry for interrupting the flow of the series; however, I must rectify a mistake that I made. I posted "Revamp" as a separate story when in fact it is the second chapter/episode of Angel Season 5 Take II. I will get rid of it as soon as possible because I finally figured out how to add chapters. Oh yeah, prepare for the return of Oz. 


	4. Shadows of The Past

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the Angel and Buffy characters. They all belong to Joss. The only thing I own is Holly Marston, and I'll be very, very angry if anyone dares to steal her and her character from me. I'm a very busy boy, and I can't deal with thieves. I really can't deal with thieves.  
  
This episode is basically a knockoff of the Angel episode "Life of the Party". The only things different will be Holly, no Eve, a Lilah appearance, and a cameo of Oz. He's back. Yay!!! In about five episodes, Lindsey will be back with his normal hand in place and a bunch of mystical power in tow. Will he be a threat to Angel? He will, but not in the way people will expect of him. He will have a large role to play in coming events, including the awakening of Cordelia. Connor will be back in two more episodes, closer to his true past than anyone will ever expect. In about nine or ten episodes, Holly will be facing her own apocalypse of sorts, and her past will be revealed.  
  
Now, on to the fic!  
  
ANGEL Episode 5.03 "Life of the Party" Writer: Shadow Wren  
  
ANGEL (V.O.):  
  
Previously on Angel...  
  
Season 4 – Home  
  
FRED:  
  
Who's Connor?  
  
LILAH:  
  
What you do with it...it's your choice.  
  
Season 5- Serpent Covis  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Goodbye...son  
  
Watches the spot where his son stood.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Anything else you want to know Mr. Pryce?  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Let's cut the child's play, shall we?  
  
Season 2-Revamp  
  
HOLLY:  
  
In the order, there were legends about an amulet that absorbed the essence of the wearer. It bestowed great magical power on the wielder, but there was a terrible price.  
  
Cut to a cloud of black particles swirling around. As it solidifies, a loud primal scream rends the air.  
  
Pans to Spike as he collapses on the ground, panting and groaning.  
  
ANGEL (shocked):  
  
Spike?  
  
TEASER  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, MAIN LAB, EVENING  
  
Camera shows shot of the Wolfram & Hart tower, then pans into the lobby where a mix of demons, and humans are walking around, doing their business. It goes up the stairs to the main lab. Pans over to FRED, who is interviewing a young man with reddish hair. Cuts to FRED reading the man's credentials.  
  
FRED:  
  
Not a bad resume. I see you have a lot of experience with the supernatural, a lot according to these files. Your references are superb; your legal record is, well spotless. Everything seems to be in order, however I do have just this one question.  
  
MAN:  
  
Feel free to ask whatever you want. I have nothing to hide.  
  
FRED:  
  
You repeated your senior year twice?  
  
MAN (quietly):  
  
It was a girl, my ex-girlfriend actually. Um, she was a junior and I wanted to be with her. At the time, I was completely taken with her, still am. It's kind of why I wanted to repeat the senior year, so I could be with her, you know?  
  
FRED (wistfully):  
  
I know what you mean. I just broke up with my boyfriend a few months ago. I miss him a lot, and I still love him. It's hard, but at least we're still friends.  
  
MAN (sadly):  
  
I wish I could have gotten a chance to restart my original friendship with my ex. Anyway, that's why I repeated. It won't affect my chances at getting this job right?  
  
FRED:  
  
Of course not. In fact, I was so impressed by your trial experiments that I think it would only be fair if you got the position. Congratulations Mr. Osborne. Welcome to the Wolfram & Hart lab.  
  
MAN (smiling):  
  
Thank you Miss Burkle.  
  
Camera pans over to reveal the man's face, the face of OZ. He smiles again and shakes FRED'S hand.  
  
OZ (cont.):  
  
I'll do my best to make you proud.  
  
FRED smiles and begins to show him around the different aspects of the lab. The camera slowly pans away from them and cuts to:  
  
SCENE: INT. DESERTED STREET, NIGHT  
  
A deserted street with the only sounds being that of a wailing cat, and the ambulance, as it roars down the street adjacent to it. After the sound of the ambulance dies down, all becomes quiet until a loud crash is heard, and a body clad in black leather is sent hurtling across the street into an abandoned building. As he curses and tries to get up, the camera closes in on his platinum blond hair. He lifts his head up and we see it's SPIKE.  
  
SPIKE (muttering):  
  
Piece of worthless - -  
  
Another crash is heard, and soon another body crashes down next to SPIKE. Cuts to the body, which is revealed to be ANGEL. He curses as well, and moves to his feet clearly pissed off. Pans over to SPIKE who shifts into his game face.  
  
SPIKE (game face):  
  
You wanna try that again?  
  
A roar is heard and a large creature clad in organic type armor steps into view. It is revealed to be six feet, seven inches; dark brown, with a pair of two foot, sharp horns. Humanoid in appearance, it roars in rage as it views SPIKE in game face. It eyes ANGEL and SPIKE with contempt.  
  
DEMON (angrily):  
  
You dare to face me vampires! It is like offal in my mouth to see half- breeds be so bold, so vain in your petty strength.  
  
ANGEL (spitefully):  
  
We dare alright! Whatcha gonna about it, huh? Gonna what? Whine at me all day- -  
  
SPIKE (interrupting):  
  
Will you get a move on Angelus? We don't have time for your quirks!  
  
ANGEL (looks at SPIKE, annoyed):  
  
Will you shut it Spike? What's really quirky is your, uurgh!!!  
  
The DEMON smacks ANGEL about fifteen feet away from itself, and SPIKE. As ANGEL painfully stumbles to his feet, SPIKE smirks then hurriedly ducks as the DEMON swings his fist at him. He flips over the DEMON'S head and grabs his neck. The demon roars again in desperation and fails wildly, trying to buck SPIKE off of him. SPIKE desperately grabs on to DEMON'S neck, desperately trying to hold on. ANGEL finally gets up and grits his teeth in fury as he sees the DEMON trying to smash SPIKE against the wall.  
  
SPIKE (desperately):  
  
Hurry the hell up, Peaches! I can't hold on any longer!  
  
Cuts to ANGEL lifting a small dagger from his jacket. Wordlessly he throws the dagger at the DEMON, which strikes it in its heart. It roars in pain and visibly weakens, giving SPIKE the opportunity to drag it to the ground. It growls in pain, half-heartedly trying to throw SPIKE from his back. SPIKE grabs the DEMON'S neck tightly with both hands and twists it, breaking it smoothly. The DEMON convulses into its death throes, moaning pitifully until SPIKE chops its head off with a sharp piece of broken pipe. Purple slime erupts from the neck, covering SPIKE and ANGEL who approaches during the death of the DEMON. SPIKE jumps up and swears fervently as the slime drips onto his duster. Pans over to ANGEL looking at SPIKE'S antics and smiles to himself despite the slime dripping on him.  
  
ANGEL (quietly):  
  
It's good to have you back childe.  
  
SPIKE stops his cursing, and cocks his eyebrow at ANGEL  
  
SPIKE (subdued):  
  
It's good to be back  
  
Cut to ANGEL nodding, and then pans out to view the two vampires walking off into the distance. Pans up to the adjacent rooftop where a figure shrouded in black watch them.  
  
FIGURE (furiously):  
  
Soon vampires, soon.  
  
In a flash, the figure disappears, and the camera pans up to the night sky.  
  
Fade To Black  
  
Credits Roll  
  
ACT I  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, LOBBY, MIDNIGHT  
  
Close up on LORNE'S feet as he walks down the hallway towards the lobby talking on his cell phone. LORNE is wearing silver alligator boots and the camera pans up to show him wearing a blue suit with a purple shirt. He walks along the hallway with his assistant scurrying after him holding a notepad and second phone.  
  
LORNE:  
  
It'll be fabulous. Believe me, Jerry. Yes, it's Grapes of Wrath meets outer space. Uh huh. Oh it's got heart. Yes, it has laser battles. (Takes off sunglasses) It's got an untimely message of interstellar poverty. Uh huh. Listen, have your assistant call my assistant, we'll have a blast. Uh huh. Later baby.  
  
He hangs up the cell phone and tosses it at his assistant, who hands him another phone which he picks up and starts talking in it.  
  
LORNE:  
  
J.C., listen, just got off the Nextel with big "B". Yeah, intriqued, but wants to know who plays Tom Joad. Uh huh. Well I'm sure Henry Forda's dead sweetie. Yeah. Bring him back to life? Let me talk to my science people. Ok, no promises. (hangs up the phone)  
  
LORNE (to assistant):  
  
Directors. I swear every day they get even more, hey Holly baby!  
  
Cut to HOLLY walking over to LORNE and giving him a hug.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Lorney tunes. How's it hanging?  
  
LORNE:  
  
Pretty good all things considering. Hey, have you seen Fred around?  
  
HOLLY (shakes her head):  
  
No. I think she's still in the lab with that new lab assistant.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Alrighty then. Where's Angelcakes?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Just called. He's on his way back from a field mission, but I wouldn't talk to him for awhile if I were you. He sounds like he's in a mood.  
  
LORNE (chuckling):  
  
Oh don't worry sweetheart, I've pulled that yummy vampire from many a mood. Why the last time I had to...eww!  
  
Camera follows his gaze to show ANGEL and SPIKE standing in the lobby, their clothes dirty and stained with the slime of the demon they slayed.  
  
WESLEY (V.O.):  
  
Angel! How did the neural-intercept grenade work out?  
  
ANGEL (crossily):  
  
It didn't.  
  
SPIKE (spitefully):  
  
Stupid scrap of metal conked out on us just when we got the demon right where we bloody wanted it! Bloody techno crap. I say, kill demons the old fashioned way, leave that crap to wankers like Captain Cardboard and his band of merry men.  
  
ANGEL (smiling wryly):  
  
Here, here.  
  
WESLEY (ignoring them):  
  
That's strange. I thought that we finally found a way to make a technological weapon powered by a mystical energy core. I suppose I'll have to clear this up with Fred. Where is Fred? And Gunn for that matter?  
  
HOLLY (nonchalant):  
  
Gunn's researching the Conduit. Fred's giving a tour to her new assistant. Lilah stopped by for a chat, and might I say, what a bitch she is.  
  
ANGEL, SPIKE, WESLEY, and LORNE all turn and look at HOLLY who returns their questioning gaze with a innocent expression.  
  
HOLLY (coyly):  
  
What? A woman can't be upset when she meets the competition?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What did the bitch- - I mean Lilah want?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Well, she wanted me to say hi to Wes for some strange reason, um she said something about a liason, something about the Senior Partners changing an agreement of some kind.  
  
ANGEL (agitated):  
  
What?  
  
HOLLY (defensively):  
  
Hey, don't kill the messenger alright? I just relayed what she told me.  
  
WESLEY (after glaring at ANGEL):  
  
Don't worry about it Holly. Uh, is Lilah here?  
  
LILAH (V.O.):  
  
Did you miss me lover?  
  
Cut to Lilah in a yellow summer dress and white sandals coming down the stairwell. As she comes down, WESLEY visibly stiffens which no one except HOLLY notices, who gives him a questioning stare. Pans over to ANGEL setting his jaw and stepping over towards LILAH.  
  
ANGEL (suspiciously):  
  
What do you want Lilah?  
  
LILAH:  
  
Just wanted to say hi to some old friends.  
  
WESLEY (calmly):  
  
We were never friends Lilah.  
  
LILAH looks amusedly at WESLEY and stepping closer to him, slips her hand down WESLEY'S cheek. Laughing when he recoils.  
  
LILAH:  
  
Your right Wes, we never were friends were we? Either enemies, or (traces her hand down to WESLEY'S chest) something else. We always were so much more.  
  
ANGEL (snapping):  
  
Get your hands off of Wesley now!  
  
LILAH (letting go):  
  
Oh come on dear Angel? Are you jealous? I don't see why you're acting so manly and protective of him. You had the same thing with Cordelia- - oh wait. You never got any did you, hey!  
  
Cut to ANGEL rushing at LILAH, picking her up by the throat, and slamming her against the nearest wall. LILAH smirks at ANGEL and calmly extracts herself from ANGEL'S grip. She steps to a side table and perches on it, leering at ANGEL.  
  
LILAH:  
  
Keep those reins on cowboy. Wouldn't want Angelus to have a little peek now would we?  
  
SPIKE (annoyed):  
  
He asked you a simple, bleeding question you ninny! What the bloody hell do you want?  
  
LILAH looks over at SPIKE surprised. Understanding, and a little fear crosses her face when she realizes who this person is.  
  
LILAH (snottily):  
  
Well, if it isn't the Bleached Wonder. How did hell treat you? Excellent service I hope.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
Would ya like a first hand tour?  
  
LILAH (smirks):  
  
No need, Spikey wikey. Hell and I have always been...partners.  
  
Pans over to show ANGEL with his hands crossed over his chest, WESLEY standing there looking shocked, HOLLY looking murderous, and LORNE looking wary. Cut to LILAH smiling slowly as she gets the reaction she was looking for.  
  
LILAH:  
  
Ready to listen now children? Good. Now where is macho man, and nerd girl?  
  
FRED (V.O.):  
  
Ready to slice you open any moment now.  
  
LILAH turns around quickly to see FRED and GUNN standing there looking at her steadily. Focuses on LILAH'S shocked expression, which quickly turns predatory as she slinks towards the pair.  
  
LILAH:  
  
Well, what a wonder. Like obedient dogs...I speak, and you come. Enjoying your life at Wolfram & Hart?  
  
GUNN (crossly):  
  
Would enjoy it more if you just dropped dead and died. Then, we could dance on your grave while you roast to eternal damnation.  
  
LILAH:  
  
Touche. All I wanted to say is that the Senior Partners are getting uneasy with the way you've been using their facilities.  
  
FRED:  
  
It's our firm now, or didn't you read the memo? Senior Partners gave up any right they had to this place a long time ago. Too bad for them.  
  
LILAH (smirking):  
  
Agreed. However they seem to be of the opinion that they still have the right to add anyone they want to your staff, at anyplace, and any time. That's what they're about to do.  
  
ANGEL (warily):  
  
What do you mean?  
  
LILAH:  
  
Congratulations Angel. You officially have a liaison to the Senior Partners.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
You?  
  
LILAH:  
  
As if. I'm tainted by both sides which makes me useless to both the Senior Partners, and the Powers in any position other than that of messenger.  
  
With that, LILAH turns away from FRED and the others and walks back up the stairwell. When she reaches the top, she waves at them mockingly.  
  
LILAH:  
  
Buh-bye Team Angel. Hope your bitch seer wakes up in time for the fireworks.  
  
LILAH blinks out of existence. Cut to ANGEL narrowing his eyes, and WESLEY looking saddened.  
  
Fade To Black  
  
ACT II  
  
SCENE: INT. UNKNOWN CAVERN, UNKNOWN TIME  
  
Pans across a cave illuminated by burning torches. Pans down a crevice into a small part of the cave where a group of MANTICORE DEMONS feed hungrily on dead bodies. Loud crunching, growling, and slurping noises are heard as the MANTICORES feed. Cuts to one MANTICORE who feeds near a baby who is sleeping. Cuts to a dark hidden corner of a cave where a MAN fades into existence. His eyes light up as he sees the baby. Silently he creeps slowly towards the feeding demons then suddenly stops as one of them lifts its head and sniffs at the air. It starts growling which alerts the others who stop feeding and start shrieking in rage. Cuts to the MAN'S hand which holds a dark green bottle in his hand. Pans over to the baby, who starts wailing in fear due to the noise. The cries infuriate the MANTICORES who turn towards the baby. The MAN'S eyes widen, and he jumps up from his hiding spot which alerts the demons. Howling, they leave the baby and come towards him. Quickly, the MAN throws the bottle at two of the demons who stop and roar as they're consumed by mystical flames. The other MANTICORES stop their rampage, and look confused when he fades away. As they look for him, the MAN fades back in place and takes the crying baby in his arms. As he does so, the baby stops crying, and drifts off to sleep, a serpentine tongue slithering out of the mouth as the baby yawns in content. The MAN smiles and fades again, but not before the MANTICORES spot him. They rush over to the spot where he was and scream in fury when they discover he isn't there. Camera cuts to MAN who is running in the sewers, the baby in his arms. Cut to the MAN'S face which has a expression of love on it as he gazes at the child.  
  
MAN (to baby):  
  
Don't worry little man. Daddy's gonna get some help to keep those bad demons from you ok? It'll all be over soon.  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, ANGEL'S OFFICE, MORNING  
  
Pans to the interior of ANGEL'S OFFICE where the gang are, lounging around, watching ANGEL pace back and forth. He stops and stalks towards SPIKE who sits in his chair with his legs perched on the tables. Cut's to ANGEL looking annoyed.  
  
ANGEL (angry):  
  
Get out of my chair Spike.  
  
SPIKE (saucily):  
  
Nope.  
  
ANGEL growls and stalks over to the leather couch near the windows and slumps on it. Cut to WESLEY looking worried.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
This is strange. Why would the Senior Partners want to have any influence over this firm now when they offered complete control to us? It was a liability to them. They weren't producing results, and then the Beast slaughtered them. Why would they be interested in a firm that isn't evil then?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
They might have secret rooms in here that contain information they don't want you to find. They might want to find a way to control you. You can't forget that your still a Champion of the Powers. A powerful champion. Didn't you say that they wanted to turn you to the dark side? They might still have those hopes. You know, corrupt you from within the belly of the beast?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Makes sense. I don't like it though. Especially since we have no links to the Powers That Be. Without Cordelia we're vulnerable. At a disadvantage. We can't go on like this.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
Well we have too don't we Peaches?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
As much as I hate to agree with the Bleached Wonder here.  
  
SPIKE (annoyed):  
  
Hey!  
  
ANGEL (ignoring Spike):  
  
We have to find a way to fend off the Senior Partners and their 'liaison' and still maintain a connection to our humanity.  
  
FRED (confused):  
  
Angel?  
  
ANGEL (cont.):  
  
They'll test us. Harder than we've ever been tested before. Sacrifices will be made. People will die in the crossfire, hell we could die. We cannot however, even think about turning over to the Senior Partners will. We have to fight, to help ourselves, help the innocent who need us.  
  
MAN (V.O.):  
  
I couldn't have put it any better myself.  
  
The gang turn around but see nothing. FRED starts when a distortion appears in the air, and slowly a figure appears. Camera pans closer to the MAN who looks about twenty-two, about six feet one, Caucasian, with dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing worn denim jeans and a black t-shirt.  
  
MAN (cont.):  
  
I need your help. Help me. Help my baby.  
  
A shimmer appears in his arms, and a baby fades into view. Cut to the gang looking astonished, and HOLLY'S eyes widening in shock as she looks into his eyes.  
  
HOLLY (shocked):  
  
Chris?  
  
CHRIS' eyes widen too as he recognizes the woman in front of him.  
  
CHRIS:  
  
Holly?  
  
Cut to ANGEL gawking at HOLLY, CHRIS, and the BABY.  
  
Fade to Black  
  
ACT III  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, INFIRMARY, LATE MORNING  
  
Camera shows the door leading to the infirmary. Pans into the room where CHRIS is found, sitting in a chair, caressing his baby's hair. Pans over to show ANGEL, HOLLY, and WESLEY watching CHRIS with his son. HOLLY looks bewildered, but happy. ANGEL, and WESLEY turns towards her.  
  
ANGEL (softly):  
  
Holly, who is he?  
  
WESLEY (whispering):  
  
More to the question, what is he? Why should trust him? Why does he have a baby with him?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
His name is Chris. He's...my half-brother.  
  
Pans to ANGEL and WESLEY'S shocked expression.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Your brother? How?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
When I was three, my father died. A month later, my mom met a man, a fellow witch. Thing is however, my grams has this little trust issue with witches from the outside of our clan. She forbade mom from being with him, but mom didn't listen. She fell in love and Chris was the result. Grams forced them apart in the end, but she had to let Chris stay with us because he was part of the order, by blood. She never did like him though. We used to have a close relationship, but time and distance split us apart. I haven't seen him in two years. I had no idea he was a father.  
  
CHRIS (turning his head to look at her):  
  
And you never would of. I had no intention of letting anyone find out about Duncan.  
  
WESLEY (curiously):  
  
He's a boy then?  
  
CHRIS:  
  
Yeah.  
  
Camera pans over to HOLLY walking over to CHRIS, and sitting down next to him. Silently he burrows his head into her arms and they sit there in companionable silence. A few moments pass, then ANGEL walks towards HOLLY and CHRIS.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
If you want us to help you Chris, you have to tell us what's wrong. I can't help you with your problems if you don't trust me and my firm.  
  
CHRIS (turning towards Holly):  
  
Can they be trusted?  
  
HOLLY (smiling):  
  
Yes. They can be trusted. What's wrong baby?  
  
CHRIS:  
  
Are you sure? You swear that you won't say anything to the order?  
  
HOLLY (worried):  
  
I swear on Morrigan. Sweetie, what's wrong?  
  
CHRIS (sighs, looks at his son):  
  
It's about Duncan.  
  
WESLEY:  
  
What about Duncan?  
  
CHRIS:  
  
He's different. He's not like other children.  
  
HOLLY touches his arm gently.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
We know that Chris. He's a witch, I'm a witch. Angel's a vampire. We're the epitome of abnormal here.  
  
CHRIS (surprised):  
  
He's a vampire?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Is that a problem?  
  
CHRIS smiles for the first time now. Camera follows his gaze to his son.  
  
CHRIS:  
  
That's good. It makes this easier then.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
What easier?  
  
CHRIS:  
  
The baby. Well the baby's mother. She's...she's a demon.  
  
Cut to HOLLY'S shocked expression. Pans over to WESLEY looking at the baby with growing trepidition.  
  
WESLEY (warily):  
  
What kind of demon?  
  
CHRIS:  
  
Manticore.  
  
ANGEL looks up sharply when he hears this. He looks at CHRIS with renewed respect.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Your lucky to still be alive. It's a good thing you're a witch.  
  
Cut to HOLLY looking more and more frightened as ANGEL speaks.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
What do you mean? Why is he lucky?  
  
CHRIS looks at HOLLY, and holds her hands. He hugs her to him and whispers in her ear.  
  
CHRIS:  
  
I was on a misson for the coven about five months ago, I had to retrieve a solar amulet from a demon nest for a healing ritual for Maggie. The demon I was after had already been attacked by the Manticores. They ripped him and his mates to bits, then they sensed me. I tried to escape, but they captured me, knocked me unconscious. When I came to, they were in the middle of some fertility ritual. I tried again to get past the guards, but they were too strong. They held while the female, why she- -  
  
CHRIS' voice breaks while he recounts his tale to his horrified audience. When he finishes, he breaks down, crying in HOLLY'S arms while she holds him tightly. When he stops, he wipes his eyes with ANGEL'S handkerchief, and looks at ANGEL and WESLEY desperately.  
  
CHRIS (sniffling):  
  
I need, I need to destroy the mother's pack before they figure out that the baby's here. If I don't, they'll sense the baby, and they'll turn him to darkness and manipulate him to be their eyes and ears in the mortal world.  
  
ANGEL nods sympathetically, remembering his son, and the forces that were after him. Hardening his gaze he kneels down and looks CHRIS straight in the eye.  
  
ANGEL (resolutely):  
  
We will get rid of the Manticores. I swear it.  
  
Cut to WESLEY and HOLLY nodding in agreement. Pans out slowly to show the exterior of Wolfram & Hart tower.  
  
Fade To Black  
  
ACT IV  
  
SCENE: INT. MANTICORE FEEDING GROUND, NIGHT  
  
Shot of the MANTICORES sleeping. Pans over to a dark corner of the cavern where CHRIS, ANGEL, HOLLY, FRED, and GUNN are crouching. Pans over to CHRIS giving them some last minute tips.  
  
CHRIS (whispering):  
  
Remember, the Manticores have super-strength, enhanced hearing, and a lot of speed. Holly, do you have the potions?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Right here.  
  
CHRIS (nodding):  
  
Good. When they wake up, start throwing the potions immediately. There's enough that only a few should be left standing. Angel, and the others can help me with that okay? By the way, did you master that explosion technique of yours?  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Charged and ready.  
  
CHRIS:  
  
Alright. Remember, go straight for the kill, ok? (off peoples nods) Let's move.  
  
CHRIS starts yelling at the top of his lungs, which wake the MANTICORES up immediately. Their growls quickly turn into shrieks of pain when HOLLY starts throwing the potions as fast as she can. As more and more MANTICORES burst into flames, the remaining few rush ANGEL and the others. Cuts to CHRIS getting into combat with the mother. She throws a punch, which CHRIS ducks, then stumbles as ANGEL kicks her in the back. CHRIS grabs her left arm and twists it, flipping her to the ground. She tries to trip him, but CHRIS does a back flip and lands on a nearby ledge. In a flash, he produces a last potion which he tosses at her, striking her right in the heart. As she starts to burn, she wails and staggers under the power of the potion. CHRIS gestures with his right arm, and throws her into the wall. As she burns to ashes, CHRIS looks at her with a venomous hatred in his eyes.  
  
CHRIS (spitefully):  
  
Later, bitch.  
  
He waves his hand, and she utters a final scream as she burns away to nothing. Cut to HOLLY watching her death, then gasping as one more MANTICORE breaks away from ANGEL'S grasp and runs towards CHRIS with a dagger.  
  
HOLLY (screaming):  
  
Chris! Get down!  
  
CHRIS looks behind him and ducks as the MANTICORE leaps over his head. It growls and throws a right hook at CHRIS, striking him in the face. The force of the blow sends CHRIS flying into the opposite side of the cavern where he falls, unconscious. The MANTICORE heads towards him only to sidetracked by a side kick by HOLLY. It stumbles, but rights itself and heads back at HOLLY with left hook. HOLLY ducks and punches it in the face with a right, then left hook. It falls to the ground where it is skewered by ANGEL'S long-sword. It screeches in pain, but manages to knock ANGEL to the ground. It gets up and rips the sword out of its guts and emits a high pitched wail of torment. Cut to GUNN and FRED covering their ears in pain. Pans over to ANGEL writhing on the ground, blood streaming from his ears. Cuts to CHRIS regaining consciousness and HOLLY surrounded by a blue bubble of energy which expands to surround ANGEL, GUNN, FRED, and CHRIS. Pans to the MANTICORE in its death throes. As it emits a final cry, it slowly crumbles into dust. Cut to HOLLY looking shocked.  
  
Fade To Black  
  
ACT V  
  
SCENE: INT. WOLFRAM & HART, LOBBY, NIGHT  
  
ANGEL, HOLLY, and WESLEY are standing in the lobby as they watch LORNE singing a lullaby to DUNCAN. Pans over to show FRED and CHRIS wheeling a stroller with a bag of diapers and baby lotion in it. HOLLY walks up to CHRIS and looks at him for a long while. Finally she hugs CHRIS, then lets him go and smiles at DUNCAN.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
You have a beautiful son. I am so proud of you.  
  
CHRIS (grinning):  
  
Thanks sis. I'm just glad one of my sisters will accept me.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
The others will come around in time. You just have to have faith.  
  
CHRIS:  
  
I guess so. We'll just have to wait and see won't we?  
  
HOLLY (grins faintly):  
  
I guess so.  
  
CHRIS nods at her and picks up the stroller from FRED. He looks at DUNCAN who begins laughing and shimmers into the stroller. He directs the stroller out of the front door, with a nod to ANGEL. As ANGEL watches CHRIS head out to the distance, he looks sideways at HOLLY.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Quite an interesting family you got there.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
What can I say? We're kooky like that.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Gonna tell us more about that clan of yours sweetie?  
  
HOLLY looks thoughtful for a moment, then grins and walks towards WESLEY'S office. Then she stops and turns around.  
  
HOLLY (coyly):  
  
When Angel tells me all about his sordid past as the vagabond Liam.  
  
She grins at ANGEL'S startled expression.  
  
HOLLY:  
  
Thought so.  
  
She walks into WESLEY'S office. ANGEL looks at LORNE who claps his hand on ANGEL'S back and moves towards the stairwell. ANGEL turns around and begins to head to the elevators. He stops though at FRED'S voice.  
  
FRED (V.O.):  
  
Hey, wait up!  
  
She jogs up to ANGEL with OZ at her heels. She stops to catch her breath, missing the startled glance OZ gives ANGEL.  
  
FRED:  
  
I want you to meet my assistant, Mr. Os- -  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Oz?  
  
OZ:  
  
Angel?  
  
Fade to black  
  
END  
  
Author's Note:  
  
People, I need reviews! I can't continue if no one wants me too. I don't do this solely for my entertainment. I do for the readers. Please review! 


	5. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: I would like to thank First Evil for giving me ideas for my story. Your fanfiction inspire me a lot, and it means a lot that you are interested in my work. I also want to thank everyone who have sent me reviews. I appreciate the interest in my fic, and I encourage others to read & review. Reviews make me happy, and they give me incentive for continuing this project. On a sadder note, I regretfully inform you all that I will be placing this fic on hiatus. I have every intention of finishing this work by June 18th. However, I have a lot of work piled up on me, and I want to see how ANGEL ends so I can make some adaptions and add more plots to my story. This hiatus will only last a few weeks, during which I will be developing the 4th , 5th, and 6th episodes/chapters of my story.  
  
On a happier note, I am pleased to announce that I have considered making an alternate season 8 of BUFFY to explain their journeys and Kennedy's slide to evil (I'm making the bitch evil, yay!). I also want to show Buffy's reaction to Spike's death and the steps, or missteps she makes in her journey of acceptance. I have also considered making an alternate season 3 of BUFFY because frankly, I hated the whole "Faith is evil" plot. Plus I want to bring out the dark side of the scoobies and make Cordelia, Angel, Wesley, and Amy useful. I also might bring Doyle into the story. These are just considerations however. I want to hear from you! If you have ideas for these possible projects, or want to know more, leave a review or e-mail me at socal200@hotmail.com . Later on in the year, I'll give my final decisions. Ciao! 


End file.
